Ósculos e Amplexos
by Teffyhart
Summary: "Ele pode ouvi-la engolir seco e essa foi a ação mais humana que já tinha presenciado vindo dela. - Eu... - Titubeou e depois seguiu com as palavras. - Estimo muito seu amplexo, mas este me ocasiona ações rápidas da sístole e diástole."


Passou os dedos pelo cabelo comprido dela outra vez, deixando um suspiro cansado escapar de sua garganta. Fazia quanto tempo que se deixara levar por aquele sentimento nojento e infundado?

Ela ergueu os olhos do livro, cravando-os na figura do homem que parecia distante, sentado sobre a mesa qual agora apoiava seus livros também. Ele girou seus fios entre os dedos novamente e depois os soltou, com a mesma expressão vazia de antes. Ela manteve-se quieta, afinal, não seria do seu feitio interromper.

Quando seus olhos voltaram para o livro, ele puxou o objeto de sua mão, jogando-o longe. Ergueu seus olhos, indignada, e encontrou somente os orbes vermelhos lhe encarando na mesma intensidade.

–Pare de ler. – Resmungou, sorrindo de canto depois. – Sou muito mais interessante do que essas páginas cheias de pó. – Mari ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, empurrando-os levemente para trás, e depois se ergueu, ajeitando as roupas e se aproximando de seu preciso item descartado de qualquer maneira.

–Desconfio que você possa me entreter de alguma maneira, caçador. – Respondeu de uma maneira excessivamente mecânica. – E também desconfio que possa ser mais interessante do que a Fisiologia Humana. – Abaixou-se, pegando o livro, depois olhou para o homem novamente, ele trazia uma expressão carregada.

–Não entendo você e sua paixão por livros. – Grunhiu, depois suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada pela garota, esticando os pés sobre a mesa. – E não entendo porque uma calnatiana se preocupa tanto em ler.

Ela parou ao seu lado. – Meus motivos não te interessam. – Pausou e depois o olhou sugestivamente, depois girando os olhos. – Erga-se, caçador. – Sequer um sutil movimento nasceu da parte dele e ela o empurrou pelo ombro, visando derrubá-lo. Lupus somente sorriu.

–Não vai me tirar daqui, Mari. – Abaixou as pernas e depois bateu em seu colo, sorrindo de canto. – Mas pode se sentar aqui.

Um longo período de silêncio se fez antes da garota limpar a garganta, pigarreando. – Eu não entendo sua referência. – E deixou que a cabeça virasse levemente para o lado, fitando-o mais compenetrada. O louro suspirou, deixando sua cabeça pender para trás no encosto da cadeira.

Lidar com Mari era realmente uma coisa difícil. A mulher, para si, exercia uma atração infundada. Nunca antes se sentira assim se não fosse por seu trabalho. A maneira que ela mantinha-se imóvel para ler, a sutil ajeitada de óculos temporariamente, o leve franzir do nariz quando ela lia uma coisa que a desagradava. E o cheiro. Como não se sentir atraído por àquela fragrância incomum e puramente... Mari.

Muitas vezes já havia se pego pensando em engarrafar o perfume dela e vender no mercado negro, mas só a possibilidade de ter outros atraídos pelo odor dela o fazia dispensar essa ideia rapidamente.

E era justamente isso que o incomodava: como, justo ele, se sentia incomodado por ter lucro com alguma coisa? Ele pigarreou em resposta.

–Fisiologia Humana? – Resmungou à contra gosto, tentando agradá-la.

–Sim.

Então um longo silêncio. Lupus girou os olhos para a garota. – Essa é sua deixa de explicar o que é.

Ela ajeitou os óculos novamente, retirando a franja de frente de seus olhos enquanto reabria seu livro. – É o estudo de funções dos seres vivos multicelulares. – Ela olhou-o breve. – No caso, humanos.

–Ah. – Resmungou, somente. Ela voltou à sua leitura, em pé ao lado da mesa, e ele suspirou. Sem muita delicadeza alcançou seu pulso, a puxando para seu colo, e a mantendo sentada ali, enquanto descansava o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dela. _Era a primeira vez que reparava o quanto ela era baixinha._

–O que pensa que está fazendo, caçador?

–Eu disse que você poderia se sentar aqui. – Ergueu seu queixo apenas para poder enrolar seu braço ao redor da cintura dela, a mantendo próxima ao seu tórax e, então, empurrando seu cabelo para o lado, a fim de tocar a ponta de seu nariz na pele pálida dela. – Acredito que você estava desconfortável em pé.

Ele pode ouvi-la engolir seco e essa foi a ação mais humana que já tinha presenciado vindo dela. – Eu... – Titubeou e depois seguiu com as palavras. – Estimo muito seu amplexo, mas este me ocasiona ações rápidas da sístole e diástole.

Lupus parou seus movimentos apenas alguns segundos, depois soltando um riso contido. Mari era surpreendentemente muito humana. Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o rubor nas páginas do livro, ele beijou seu pescoço.

–Isso é convite para um ósculo, caçador? – Perguntou, livrando-se do braço que lhe envolvia a cintura e fitando-o, ainda que estivesse sentada em seu colo.

–E se for? – Ele sibilou próximo ao rosto dela, tomando seus lábios em seguida.

De longe aquele beijo não foi o que esperava. Toda a crença que a calnatiana pudesse ser um robô se esvaiu naquela troca de carícia simplória, enquanto ele voltava a abraçar e a puxá-la mais para perto. O demônio nunca antes tivera esse tipo de carinho para com alguém, mas ele já havia se convencido que ela era excepcional.

Sístole. Diástole. Ela abriu os olhos após a quebra de contato e ficou a observar as íris tão próximas. Na verdade, próximas o suficiente para ela fita-las por cima das lentes de seus óculos sem, sequer, embaçar sua vista. Para ela que suas batidas rítmicas sempre foram tão desinteressantes, havia se tornado um súbito interesse ao perceber que seu coração batia sem freios, quase em sua garganta.

Lupus sorriu. Um sorriso sacana e de canto. Havia achado seu maior tesouro e estava longe de negociá-lo. Aquele sentimento nojento estava grande o suficiente para fazê-lo querer manter a garota em proteção.

Infundado? Sim. Mas foi o que sempre ouviu falar do amor.

Em controvérsia, apenas soltou, com sua voz rouca, uma frase maliciosa. – Tem certeza que não prefere estudar a fisionomia de Haros? – Uma pequena piscadela. – Afinal, posso te provar que sou muito mais interessante do que esses livros empoeirados.


End file.
